


Use Me

by DillieBar



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Ellie - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, TLOU, TLOU2, The Last of Us - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dina - Freeform, ellie miller - Freeform, ellie williams, the last of us 2, the last of us ii, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us two, tlou dina, tlou ellie, tlou two, tlouII, tloup2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillieBar/pseuds/DillieBar
Summary: Ellie likes drawing. More specifically, she likes drawing her sleeping girlfriend, Dina. When she finds all of Ellie's sketches, things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 288





	Use Me

Sometimes Ellie couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t the normal type of restlessness, the type she used to have when her nerves skyrocketed or a painful memory resurfaced from the darkest corners of her mind, the type that was loud and relentless and utterly unnerving. On the contrary, her reasons for being awake were almost the complete opposite. Everything in the room, including her mind was quiet and calm, and frankly Ellie didn’t want to go to sleep in the first place. She wanted to stay awake like this, continuing to admire every little feature and curve of the smaller girl fast asleep next to her.

The dim moonlight shone through the wall facing their bed, casting a lively glow on Dina’s shadowy figure and highlighting every contour of her peaceful, sleepy face. The pale blue covers were pulled lazily over her body, hugging her upper-legs and torso while showing off those toned calves and bony shoulders.

The two of them had been up for hours, lying around, talking about both the deepest and dumbest things. It was the best part of their relationship, and the perfect end to a perfect night, but Ellie didn’t want it to end. She reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, the inside of which holding various drawings and sketches of random things, although most of them were of one subject in particular: the girl lying next to her. 

Maybe it was the peaceful, angelic look she had on her face as she slept away; maybe it was that beautiful body that she constantly admired on a daily basis; maybe it was just her love for Dina, but no matter what the reason, Dina was always her favorite thing to draw.

Ellie took out a fresh sheet of paper and grabbed the pencil that rested on top of the table as quietly as she could without waking the smaller girl. She leaned back into the pillow, taking in every detail of her girlfriend’s face and physical features, and began to draw.

-

When Ellie awoke it was early in the morning, much earlier than she needed to be up for patrol, but early enough that she was awake before Dina which rarely ever happened. As suspected, when she rolled over she saw her girlfriend fast asleep and bundled into the sheets, still adorable as ever.

Ellie swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, rubbing at her eyes and stretching her arms. Out of courtesy she made her way out of their room and down the stairs into the kitchen, where she started a new pot of coffee for the two of them. She was glad to do something productive in the morning, since Dina was usually the one who got up early and made breakfast most days. Ellie definitely wasn’t a morning person.

When the coffee was ready, she took out two mugs from the cupboard and filled them both; one with cream and sugar, for Dina, and one black, for herself. She carefully made her way back up the stairs, but when Ellie pushed open the door to their room, the sight she was met with immediately sent her into panic.

The drawer of the bedside table was open, and Dina sat casually on the bed, surrounded by the tens of Ellie’s drawings, all of which were of her girlfriend. She stood there, stunned, as her cheeks flushed red. 

“These are beautiful, El.”

Ellie snapped out of her frozen state and quickly made her way across the room, avoiding eye contact with Dina, setting the coffees down on the table and crumpling as many drawings as she could into a messy pile. The sheer embarrassment she felt rising in her chest as her eyes skimmed every pencil drawing of her fast-asleep girlfriend completely overcame her body, so much so that she barely noticed as Dina hopped off of the bed, drawings still in-hand. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Ellie desperately attempted to explain, “I didn’t mean to like, be a creep or anything, I just…”

Her words died in her throat as she tried to find some reason as to why she would have all these detail-oriented drawings, but in reality, the only reason she had for it was that she found Dina to perhaps be the most beautiful person she’d ever met, but she was too shy to ever say that. Ellie heard some rustling behind her but refused to turn around. She couldn’t bear to face Dina after she had seen what she’d been hiding.

“I don’t know, when I’m up at night,” Ellie tried yet again to explain herself, “Drawing just helps pass the time, and-”

Her breath hitched as she suddenly felt a body press against her back, and she felt the hairs rise on her skin as she felt Dina’s lips ever-so-slightly tease the nape of her neck. And even though she thought that was surprising enough, when the back of her thigh brushed lightly against the smaller girl’s, she realized one crucial thing.

Dina wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“No need to explain, El,” she whispered into her neck, “I like them.”

“Yeah?” Ellie asked, barely able to even muster that word alone.

Dina hummed.

“Although I do think you could get a bit more creative.”

She held a devious smirk on her face; Ellie could feel it burning into her skin. She knew what she was doing, and Ellie couldn’t help but notice a heat starting to build in her core at the thought. And as shocked as she was at the sudden change of mood, it took everything in Ellie’s power to not push her back onto the bed and have her way with her, or even to just turn around and kiss those beautiful lips of hers.

“Creative how?”

Dina released a small laugh.

“Well, you seem to like drawing me while I’m vulnerable,”

Ellie stayed silent, words caught in her throat as Dina planted a light kiss on her neck, sending a shockwave of electricity down her spine.

“But I can get a lot more vulnerable than that.”

Ellie’s body was suddenly on fire. She was used to Dina being flirty like this, but when she walked into the room she had no clue what she was expecting; maybe some sarcastic jokes, a bit of mockery, but Ellie definitely wasn’t expecting her to get… in “the mood”. She was completely stunned as Dina leaned up and brought her lips to her ear.

“Draw me.”

Dina then pulled away, allowing Ellie to finally release the breath that she didn’t realize she’d been holding. She tried her best to watch respectfully as Dina moved around the taller girl and laid herself down on the bed, but ever-so slowly she found herself giving into the beautiful, sexy sight in front of her. 

She laid on her left side, right arm draped lazily over her bare, toned stomach and right hand under her head. Her skin looked unbelievably soft and heavenly, glowing from the morning sun that shone through the window, and of course, despite how hard she tried Ellie couldn’t quite keep herself from looking at that stunning exposed chest of hers. Dina had at least spared her the mercy of keeping her underwear on, but frankly, all Ellie wanted to do at that point was rip that off of her, too.

“What are you waiting for, freckles?” Dina teased, “You scared?”

Ellie narrowed her eyebrows at the challenge. If Dina wanted her to draw her naked, fine. She had no problem with that. She could control herself. She knew that her girlfriend was teasing her and trying to push her to her limit. It made Ellie feel like she had something to prove, and so she grabbed a spare paper out of the bedside-cabinet along with her pencil and sat on the edge of the bed, ready to draw. Dina turned over, allowing her to get a better view.

Ellie brought her pencil to the paper, and began drawing out Dina’s basic shape. She started at her head and worked her way down, sketching out the delicious curves of her body, but Ellie found herself erasing quite a bit more than usual. She was doing her best, but the sexual tension in the room was unbearable, causing her hand to shake just slightly and mind to wander to sinful places. A grin was plastered across Dina’s face, enjoying what she was doing, and Ellie couldn’t help but feel completely flustered. She threw the pencil and paper aside.

“You know it’s a lot harder when you’re looking at me like that.”

Dina smiled wider, knowing she’d won.

“How am I looking at you?”

“Like you’re waiting for a striptease.”

She laughed and sat up, moving to kneel on the edge of the bed next to Ellie, and suddenly that urge to lose control arose again as she moved closer, allowing her to feel her girlfriend’s heat. God, she would give anything to just give in, but she also didn’t want to give Dina the satisfaction of having that much control over her.

“Aw, I’m sure you’re doing fine, El,” she whispered, bringing their lips only an inch apart, “I bet you just need some inspiration.”

Ellie sat still as Dina pulled back a bit and grabbed her hand, bringing it to the soft skin of her own neck, and guiding it down to that beautiful chest of hers that she’d been admiring just minutes before.

“How about a  _ physical  _ study?”

Heat rose to Ellie’s cheeks at Dina’s words, that seductive, sultry expression never leaving her face as she guided Ellie’s hand all over her body. She could see the smaller girl’s eyes become darker and more lustful by the second as her hand moved from her chest, to her waist, to her hips, thighs, and all the way back up again. The urge was stronger than ever, and eventually she couldn’t help but give in just a little bit. She began moving her hand on her own, feeling up every last curve as Dina allowed her to take control.

Dina brought Ellie’s other hand to her waist, and moved her own to trace up and along Ellie’s arm, feeling every defined muscle and piece of skin. Ellie couldn’t help but stop feeling up her girlfriend and lean into her touch as Dina’s hand made its way up her neck and up her jaw teasingly. She knew what she wanted, and she wasn’t going to hold back until she got exactly that.

“You’re awfully shy,” she whispered, “I really don’t mind you using me like this, you know.”

Ellie attempted to calm herself, not wanting to give into the smaller girl more than she already had. But as soon as she leaned in, kissing a trail up the inside of her neck and finally bit at the lobe of her ear, she found herself losing the battle, and Dina knew just how to tip her over the edge.

“Use me.”

Those two words were all it took for Ellie to push Dina back onto the bed, pushing her thigh between her girlfriend’s legs and earning herself a well-deserved moan. She closed the gap between them, silencing her and tasting the smaller girl’s divine lips with her own.

Dina wrapped her arms around Ellie’s back, holding on tight for dear life as she rocked her hips into her girlfriend’s thigh, pleasure coursing through her veins. Watching the smaller girl grinding under her only made her want to give her what she wanted more, but she held back and decided to get the tiniest bit of revenge first.

Ellie removed her thigh from between Dina’s legs, causing her to elicit a frustrated groan as she straddled her hips. She wanted to tease her girlfriend just as much as she’d teased her, maybe even a little more. Ellie brought their lips back together, this time allowing her hands to roam over Dina’s body. She never gave her too much, tracing light circles around her chest and teasing the band of her underwear. Soon enough she could see the younger girl growing desperate as she grabbed at the edge of Ellie’s shirt, but Ellie refused to let her do even that.

Dina groaned as Ellie pinned her arms above her head and pulled back from their heated kiss.

“What was that you said?” she asked teasingly, “you don’t mind me using you like this?”

The smaller girl threw her head back against the pillow in frustration, catching her breath. Ellie held herself up above her, waiting for a sarcastic remark to pass through those soft, pink lips, but nothing ever came.

Satisfied, Ellie let go of her grip on her girlfriend’s arms and sat up, grabbing the edge of her shirt and pulling it over her head. She made quick work of her jeans and threw them off the side of the bed, leaving herself just as bare as the girl below her, with the exception of her black sports-bra. Now it was her turn to smirk as Dina stared up at her in awe.

The taller girl leaned down, leaving a trail of painfully light kisses down her neck, chest, stomach, and all the way down to her girlfriend’s burning heat while her breaths became shallow, quick, and needy. Ellie teased around the band of Dina’s underwear just enough to make her quietly whine before pulling them down and off those toned legs. She was completely exposed, and absolutely stunning.

Ellie took a moment to admire the girl in front of her before continuing what she’d started, teasingly leaving light kisses up the inside of Dina’s thigh before she reached the place her girlfriend wanted her the most. She wanted to go wild on her, show her no mercy and drive her over the edge, but the other part of her wanted to see just how far she could push it.

The last kiss she left right on those glistening wet folds, then looking up to see Dina panting shallowly in pure anticipation.   
  
“Ellie…” she moaned weakly, her hand tightening its grip on the sheets.

“Hm?”

She released a breathy sigh.

“...Please.”

The urge became too much to resist at the desperate plea, and Ellie didn’t hesitate any longer to give her everything she wanted.

Ellie entered her slowly; the pleasure-filled moan that passed through Dina’s lips at the sensation of Ellie’s finger inside of her was relieved, passionate, and loud. She slowly pumped her finger out and back in, each time gaining a lustful whimper from the smaller girl.

“God… faster, please.” she begged breathily.

Ellie didn’t waste any time and sped up at her plea, feeling two familiar hands tangle themselves in her auburn hair. Dina’s back arched up off the bed at the overwhelming sensation, electricity coursing through her blood and setting every one of her nerves on fire; but when Ellie’s middle finger joined in and her thumb found that sensitive bud, Dina absolutely lost it.

The two were a hot, sweaty mess as Dina began to grind her hips uncontrollably into Ellie’s hand, chasing that desired high that she was so fucking close to reaching. Every motion of Ellie’s fingers and pressure to her clit only drove her more and more feral, until she felt her climax about to hit her like a truck.

“Fuck,  _ Ellie _ .”

Ellie got the hint and replaced her thumb with her tongue, caressing that throbbing bud faster than she had before. Dina’s hands tightened their grip in her hair and her moans became higher and higher pitched in response until she reached the edge, and the entirety of her body convulsed and sighed in pleasurable relief.

Dina’s eyes stayed snapped shut as she recovered from her delicious high, Ellie rubbing her sensitive clit just enough to help her down. When the smaller girl sighed, and her body fully relaxed, Ellie moved up next to her.

“You good?” Ellie asked quietly, Dina’s eyes still closed and breathing shallow. She received a nod in response.

“You should draw me more often.”

Ellie laughed and leaned over to plant a kiss on the smaller girl’s forehead. Dina turned over and bundled into Ellie’s side.

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is up so late, I wanted to post it on the 29th, although it's about half an hour before the 30th so sorry about that haha. Anyway, this is my first smut fic, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I would definitely appreciate constructive criticism. Also, huge shout-out to my girlfriend lmontyy for giving me ideas and helping me out with this fic, seriously go check out her Ellie/Dina fics she's amazing.
> 
> If you wanna see more, make sure to follow me here on ao3 and follow my tumblr, @dilliebar, fore more fics, memes, and Ellie/Dina content. Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
